


Amathophobia

by LightseekerGameWing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Narrator Chara, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, The Quality Content You've Been Waiting For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/pseuds/LightseekerGameWing
Summary: Amathophobia: An abnormal and persistent fear of dust.





	Amathophobia

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have regrets  
> if you've read the rest of my Trash, consider this a spiritual successor to The Question. but better in literally every way

There is dust.

It dances in the breeze, blanketing everything. It coats the chair, it coats the walls, it coats the flowers, it coats the grass, it coats your possessed husk of a friend, it coats the corpse of your brother. And worst of all, it coats you.

It's everywhere. On your sweater, in your hair, on your skin. It goes inside of you with each shuddering, disbelieving breath you take. It clings to your shaking palms. It threatens to make you collapse under the weight of your own mistakes. 

"You Regret This, Don't You?" The _thing_ in Frisk's body makes them tilt their head. "I Really Don't Understand Why."

You cough. You can feel the dust in your lungs suffocating you, poisoning you like the flowers had so long ago.

"I Mean, You Got Everything You Wanted. Power, And-" It pulls their mouth into something that's the shape of a smile. "Nothing. That's All You've Ever Wanted, Isn't It?"

You find the strength to shake your head.

"Stop Trying To Deny It," It says. "I Know It's The Only Reason You Accepted My Offer. The Only Reason You Ever Considered It, Really. And The Only Reason You Killed Asriel." It made their body laugh. It wasn't their ordinary ringing golden laugh, or Asriel's, which sounded like silver. This sounds like metal scraping against metal, screeching, scratching, and so horrendously _wrong._ It makes you want to dig into your ears and make yourself deaf so you never have to hear it or its vile words again.

"Stop. Please," You whisper. Somehow, it hears you, and it smirks.

"I'm Just Holding You Accountable. You Seem To Like Doing That To Other People, But Not Yourself." It twirls the dust-coated knife. The blade glows like an ember, shining through the thick layer of white that surrounds it. "Selfish. Hypocritical. I Don't Know What More I Could Have Expected From Someone Like You, Though." 

Finally, your legs give out from under you. You fall to your knees, hard, and the impact would hurt if the truth and familiarity in its words didn't sting more.

You've known this. You've known this since the moment you heard Asriel call your name, you've known this since you almost killed your own father, you've known this since that human first struck at your brother's soul, you've known this since you woke up for the second time on those flowers, and you've known it since you saw the shining light of the sun after years of seeing only the Underground's darkness.

Suddenly, it all becomes too much. You start to scream, because you just want to be with them again. You want to hear Frisk laugh at your shitty jokes, you want to feel Asriel's arms around you, you want to feel okay, _you want to go home._ This isn't what you wanted. You wanted a world where everything could just be good for once, where things could stay that way for a minute, a second, at all. _You just want to see your family again._

"Wow, You Don't Even Want To Save Your Friends For The Sake Of Saving Them. You Just Want Them To Make You Feel Better," it hisses, contorting Frisk's mouth into an even wider smile. "Sounds To Me Like They're Better Off Without You."

You barely have the strength to lift your head and look them in the eyes. "Just give them back," you whisper. 

"Why Should I? It's Not Like You Have Anything Left To Offer Me."

You don't have to think for a second. "My soul."  
  
"Oh, The Thing You Did This In The First Place For?" It raises their eyebrows patronizingly.

"Yes. Just. Reset. Bring them back. Fix the timeline," you beg.

It thinks for a moment, tapping the flat of the knife blade against Frisk's palm. It doesn't notice when their hand starts to bleed. "You Know What." It drops the weapon and it lands perfectly, the tip a few inches into the ground and the handle perfectly upright. "I Think I'll Take You Up On That." You exhale in relief.

"On One Condition." Your entire body tenses in anticipation.

"What?"

"I Control The Resets. All Of Them."

You freeze. You don't want whatever the hell is in Frisk's body to have any more control over this world than it already has. But you don't have a choice. Slowly, you rise to your feet and nod reluctantly. "Please. Don't take away a good ending."  
  
"So It's Agreed." It jerks their head in a motion that vaguely resembles nodding. Its completely black eyes close, and their body sways for a brief moment. You start to run over, but Frisk catches themselves before they fall. The two of you stare at each other for a brief moment, until something clicks and their eyes light up.

They dash towards you and tackle-hug you, nearly knocking you over from the sheer force of their excitement. Your first response is to make an incredulous noise that mildly resembles a duck getting run over by a car, and then a lightbulb in your mind turns on and you remember how to hug people.

The two of you stand there for a few seconds, then break apart as the reality of the situation hits. You open your mouth to apologize for what happened, but they shake their head violently. "We're going to find a way to fix this," they state, as though it's something they _know_ deep down in their heart.

"We will," you say. Somehow, you find yourself believing it.

**Author's Note:**

> eyo, your friendly neighborhood light here!  
> im working on turning this into something full-length, although i'm not sure it'll ever happen. im working on it, but i'm also working on the next chapter of fallen, i've been working on a story abt chara and the riverman since march, a bad fanfic about papyrus since september, and the next chapter of the accused since the middle of october


End file.
